1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable emergency ignition device capable of starting and running an internal combustion engine, such as an automobile or boat, when the engine is inoperative. More specifically, it relates to such a unit capable of applying 60,000 volts initially to start the engine and then maintaining a voltage of 30,000 volts to keep the engine running.
2. State of the Prior Art
A number of prior art patents have described devices to serve the function of starting internal combustion engines which have been incapacitated for one reason or another. Such U.S. Pat. Nos. include 1,765,454, 2,000,830; 2,548,056, 3,170,451 and 3,357,418. Apparently none of these have been satisfactory enough to meet with commercial success. Moreover, none of the references have indicated any voltages higher than the normal operating voltages of 6-12 volts. Furthermore, some of these prior art devices use a vibrator employing 115 cycles, which is capable of attaining a maximum of no more than about 12,000 volts.